


Pretty People Never Lie

by wicked_writings



Category: Slipknot
Genre: M/M, Talk of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/wicked_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey, errr, <em>tries out</em> for a new band...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty People Never Lie

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of FICTION. As far as I am aware, this never happened (except in my dirty little mind, and you don't want to go there). I have no association with any of the people featured in this made-up story and I make no money from its publication. And yes, I am very ashamed.

Joey braced his legs against the wall, leant back, and pushed. Flinging himself around, he spun on his chair several times before the momentum slowed and he came to a halt. Using his feet to drag himself back closer to the wall, he braced his legs again and prepared to spin. 

"Having fun?"

Joey dropped his legs with surprise and looked up into the shop. A large figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. His bulk and low voice gave away the fact that it was Shawn. Blushing, Joey raised a hand in welcome and pursed his lips in embarrassment. Being caught using an office chair as a human spinning top wasn't the sort of thing he had in mind when people came by, and considering Shawn might be letting him know whether he'd made it into the band, things weren't looking good. 

"Umm, hi! " he squeaked. Slapping his hand over his mouth in horror, he turned pink. Definitely not an auspicious start. 

Shawn smirked and walked in. "$15 of gas on pump 2," Shawn said. Joey started heading for the till before he subconsciously looked out the window and saw - well, nothing. There was no car at pump 2. In fact, there were no cars in sight. Shawn just laughed. He hadn't known Joey for long, and he was still making his mind up about him. The kid was a prodigy on drums, but he also had a bit of an attitude. With time, Shawn thought he could fix that. He'd also heard things, rumours about him from so many people that he couldn't help but be suspicious. Some of the things he'd seen with his own eyes - Joey making out with the lead singer of his band onstage, sneaking out the back door of clubs and bars with men. Any man would do, by the looks. He didn't really have a problem with gay people, but at the same time, if the kid was going to drum for him, he wanted to know if the rumours were true.

He ventured into the 'employees only' area behind the counter, pulled out a chair and sat down. Joey sat still on his chair, looking like a lamb to slaughter. It was obvious he was slightly intimidated, but Shawn thought that perhaps that was ok for now, until he figured him out. Shawn further psyched him out by staring at him. The kid was tiny. He knew he was only 18, but he was a weedy little thing. He wasn't just short, he was as skinny as hell to boot. And his skin was unnaturally pale, like he'd been kept inside all his life. His eyes stood out for Shawn: they were a light ice blue, and at the moment they were wide and fearful. The obviously dyed black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and Shawn couldn't help but wonder that as his facial structure gave him a very androgynous look, if when his hair was down, he'd look like a girl. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Joey had finally plucked up the courage to speak.

Shawn smirked. "No reason."

"Why are you here?"

"I needed gas."

Joey looked frustrated. "But where's your car?"

"Didn't bring it. Walked."

Joey gave up. 

They sat in silence for a while. Joey served a customer who wanted gas, and contemplated making a run for it. Figuring Shawn would just hunt him down anyway, he resigned himself to his fate. Sitting back down, he decided to have another crack at conversation.  
"Did you see Stone Sour play the other night?"

It was a few moments before Shawn answered. "Yup."

Silence. 

Joey tried again. "Think they're any good?"

After a pause, “Nope.”

For the second time that evening, Joey gave up. He sank into thought, and so it came as a surprise when Shawn spoke.

"Are you gay?"

Joey's head shot up. "What the fuck kind of question is that?!"

Shawn repeated himself. "Are. You. Gay. Simple, really." 

Joey stared at him. Slowly, a smile crept over his face. "Yeah. I am."

Shawn started. He hadn't expected a straight answer. He was even more confused by the smile on Joey's face.

"You're the first person who's had the guts to ask me that to my face. Most people just speculate and spread rumours behind my back."

Shawn took that in. He started to feel sorry for the kid, and bad because he had helped encourage the rumours by listening to them. 

"So I appreciate that," Joey said.

Shawn looked up. Joey was looking at him with something akin to gratefulness in his eyes. Shawn wondered how tough life was for a gay kid in Des Moines. At that point, he really couldn't think of anything to say. 

"Is it going to be a problem for you?" Joey asked.

"No." Shawn's answer was definite. Joey wasn't going to be excluded from his band because of his sexuality. And besides, Shawn thought the kid was one of the best he'd ever seen on drums, and he wanted him in **his** band, not someone else's. They lapsed into silence again. Shawn processed the information, and Joey looked thoughtful. 

"Is that what you came here for? To get me to confirm something you already know?" Joey asked. 

"I didn't know."

"You've heard the rumours. And I'm going to assume that you've seen me with guys."

Shawn didn't ask how Joey knew he'd heard the rumours. Joey was being incredibly forth coming, and Shawn sensed the boy hadn't had the chance to discuss this with anyone. 

"Do your parents know?" Shawn quizzed. 

At this question, a shadow passed over Joey's face, and Shawn wondered if he'd asked the wrong question. 

"I've told my mum. She's ok. But my dad doesn't know."

Shawn thought maybe his parents were divorced. Even worse for the kid. And, he sounded like he didn't care much for his dad. Another customer came in just then, and Shawn watched Joey as he worked. He was pleased to see the boy could be polite in some instances, even if he was being paid for it. Joey sat down with a sigh. He twirled around on his chair a bit before remembering Shawn was watching him, and stopped. 

"You seem a little less uptight now," Shawn observed. 

Joey shrugged. "You don't seem like the type to hit me or call me names."

Shawn was about to joke back when he realised Joey wasn't kidding. "People do that to you?!"

Joey nodded. "It's like a sport. 'Gay bashing.'"

Fury raged through Shawn, as he saw how Joey just seemed to have accepted it. “Can't you go to the police?"

"Would you? And besides, my dad would kill me."

Fury turned to pity. He figured Joey's size probably had a lot to do with the abuse. _That explains the attitude_ , Shawn thought. _His defence mechanism_. He cursed himself for judging before knowing the full story. 

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Shawn asked him.

Joey shook his head. "I used to, but we broke up."

Shawn didn't ask why. "You miss him?"

The small boy shrugged. "Not really. I don't think that he liked me that much, really." He must have seen the confusion on Shawn's face. "It was just sex really..... he didn't want anything to do with me the rest of the time."

Shawn wondered what else the kid had been through. "Was it just about the sex for you too?"

"Nah. I thought I really liked him. But once he was gone, I realised how much I didn't miss him. Besides, plenty of sex in Des Moines without the attachments," he laughed.

 _Ah_ , Shawn thought. _The crux of the matter_. For it was the rumours of Joey's rampant promiscuity that he'd thought over most. "Is that your thing? Sex?"

Joey nodded. "Come on, I'm a teenager!" 

Shawn chuckled. 

"Don't tell my mom. She still thinks I'm innocent."

"So you admit you aren't?" Shawn asked. 

Joey only smiled. He stared at Shawn for a few moments, and then seemed to make up his mind about something. He stood up, went to the front of the store and locked the door, flicking over the 'closed' sign. He came back behind the desk, and removed something from his bag. His other hand reached out for Shawn's as he approached him. Dumbly, Shawn took the tiny hand offered to him and followed Joey out the back. They headed into the staff room, and Joey shut the door. He led Shawn over to the bench and turned to face him. Shawn was completely perplexed. Joey smiled at him, held his closed hand up, and opened it. 

It was a bottle of lube. Shawn suddenly realised what Joey was planning and tried to protest, but the words died in his throat as the small boy removed his shirt. Shawn couldn't help but be transfixed. Joey smiled alluringly at him, and turned around. Shawn heard the jingle of a belt buckle being undone, and jeans being unzipped. Joey's small hands appeared at the top of his jeans, and he slid both his pants and boxers down. All Shawn could see was the pale skin, and he numbly realised he had lost control of his senses. Joey stood waiting patiently, and Shawn found his hands were undoing his own jeans. With a shock realised he was hard, and wondered why fucking a _guy_ of all things would turn him on. 

He placed his hands on Joey's waist and slid them down over his hips to his ass. He marvelled at just how perfect this boy was. He grabbed the lube from the table where Joey had set it, and squirted some onto his fingers. Joey obediently spread his legs as Shawn reached down. He rubbed the lube over Joey's entrance, and gently wriggled a finger in. In front of him, Joey hissed through his teeth, and gripped the bench. He started to finger fuck Joey, and he could feel that his suspicions were correct - Joey got around. He slid another finger in, and Joey moaned, loving the sensation. Another finger, and Shawn started to stroke himself with his other hand, desperate for release.

"Shawnnnn...." Joey's breathy moan drifted back to him, and at the stomach-tingling sound Shawn removed his fingers and lubed up his cock. With one hand on his erection and the other on Joey's waist, he lined himself up. He pressed forward gently, and Joey took him easily. Shawn moaned deeply at the sensations gripping his cock, feeling how tight and warm Joey was. Slowly, he started to thrust, and Joey dropped his head forward in bliss. Shawn leaned closer to the smaller man, and steadied himself on the bench. 

"Ohhh Godddd... " Joey moaned, as Shawn began to move a little faster. With this encouragement, he continued to increase his pace, and soon Joey was rocking his hips backwards to meet Shawn's thrusts. Their bodies moved together, and Shawn held onto Joey, who was muttering curses amidst keening moans.

Shawn couldn't remember the last time he'd had such amazing sex. There was something to this sort of sex, that was for sure. Pounding into Joey now, he felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. He was aware of everything, and he had never felt more alive. He reached around in front of Joey and took hold of his erection, dripping wet with precum. As he stroked, Joey's moans turned in screams, and he rocked his head back and forth. With a final cry, Joey came, and Shawn wasn't far behind. Holding onto Joey's hips, he held him close as he emptied himself inside him. Joey was shaking, gasping, and flopped backwards into Shawn's arms.

Slowly they recovered, and Joey leaned forward onto the bench, head on arms. Shawn pulled his jeans back on, feeling like his legs were made of jelly. Joey turned around, and Shawn helped him with his pants before recovering his shirt. Together they fell onto the sofa in the staff room, and despite the incredible sex they'd just had, or because of it, Shawn started to feel awkward. He'd come here wanting to talk to his prospective drummer and ended up fucking him into oblivion. Where do you go from here?

Joey seemed to know what he was thinking. He turned to him with a smile, and said, "You know, just cos we had sex doesn't mean anything's gotta change."

 _You little shit_ , Shawn thought. _You practically seduced me and now you're acting magnanimous_. But part of him didn't care, and he smiled back. "Yeah. Just don't expect this to be a regular occurrence."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it," Joey said with a coy smile. 

Shawn smiled back. "You're my drummer, not my boyfriend."

"So I got the job?"

“Yes Joey, you got the damn job!”


End file.
